


Supercut

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic, The world was asking me to, i felt like i needed to write this, this is incredibly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: And maybe they weren’t right for each other, even if it felt like it at the time.





	Supercut

_In my head, I play a supercut of us._

Cassie remembered all of their memories like they happened yesterday.

_All the magic we gave off._

The ultimate couple.

_All the love we hadn’t lost._

But over time, their dynamic changed.

_And in my head, the visions never stop._

The visions of silly things, like family game nights.

_These ribbons wrap me up, but when I reach for you,_

Getting lost in the old memories.

_There’s just a supercut._

He’s never there.

_In your car the radio up,_

Screaming to be heard over the noise.

_We keep trying to talk about us._

Talking about couples who last, and if there was a chance that could be them.

_I’m someone you maybe might love._

Cassie wanted to be that person for Tim.

_I’ll be your quiet afternoon crush._

Holding hands like schoolkids.

_Be your violent overnight rush._

Wanting her all at once.

_Make you crazy over my touch._

And at one point, she did.

_But it’s just a supercut of us._

But it wasn’t like that anymore.

_So I fall into continents and cars._

Trying to distract herself.

_All the stages and all the stars._

Trying to forget.

_I turn all of it to just a supercut._

She began thinking of their time together like a movie.

_‘Cause in my head, I do everything right._

With highs and lows, occasionally accompanied by an overdramatic plot point.

_When you call, I’ll forgive and not fight._

That plot point was always unnecessary but common, much like their fights.

_Because ours are the moments I play in the dark._

And maybe they weren’t right for each other, even if it felt like it at the time.

_We were wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, I have way too much motivation to write fanfiction. Songfics are just way too easy. All of my stuff has been getting paid dust, so R&R! The song is Supercut by Lorde.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xguIYNjYU1A)


End file.
